Blinded
by livvy3000
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Boy drives Hearse. Girl can't see. Read about their relationship as it grows and changes. Mostly in Clare and Eli's POV. Enjoy!
1. Meeting

**Second Story. Big changes from the show, but I will keep some things the same. I hope you guys like it, but even if you don't, reviews are helpful and appreciated.**

**Happy Reading :)**

•••••

Today was not Eli Goldsworthy's day.

He'd been wide away for half the night, and when he finally did manage to doze off his alarm clock brought him back to reality minutes later. He staggered out of bed, only to trip and fall over his combat boots that he had chucked to the floor the night before. By the time he made it out of his house, he was late and missing his lucky ring. He cranked up the music in Morty and sped off in the direction of his newest school, Degrassi.

Eli hated being the new kid, as if he didn't stand out enough. When you were new, you were clueless, powerless.

•••••

Clare sighed and reassured her mother, for what she was sure was the thousandth time today, that everything would be okay. Helen Edwards was well known for her paranoia, but Clare thought that this was excessive. Apparently her mother believed that going to school, something that practically every single teenager did, was a deadly situation.

Clare supposed she could see some reason for panic, as it was her first day at an actual school, but her best friend Alli was going to be there.

Clare had been homeschooled her entire life, and the only reason she knew Alli was because their moms were in the same book club a few years ago. One day, Alli had been dragged to a meeting at Clare's house and the two had instantly clicked. Last year, Alli suggested that Clare try a real high school, and when they learned that Degrassi accepted students like Clare, Alli's shrieks of delight could be heard from miles away.

Clare speculated on what her new school would be like as her mother fretted over every possible way her day could go wrong. She'd heard all about Degrassi's past, but honestly she couldn't care less. She was practically bursting with joy to finally experience a normal school day, and she was sure nothing could ruin this day.

Oh how naïve she was.

•••••

After five minutes of searching for his locker, Eli was now struggling to unlock it. He briefly wondered who owned the lockers adjacent to his, but then realized he really didn't give a damn.

The principal's eye's had almost popped out of his head when he met Eli, and try as he might, Eli couldn't ignore the strange looks he was receiving. His mind clouded and he fought the urge to scream at the onlookers. He wanted to enlighten them with the idea that staring was rude and it was considered nice to give a guy a break every once in a blue moon.

He thought he had finally managed to crack the combination when someone smacked into him from behind, causing him to run headfirst into his now open locker.

"What the FUCK?" He shouted as a girl simultaneously shrieked, "Alli!"

Eli whipped around, seething at the person who had the nerve to slam him like that. He did not expect the sight he met.

Two girls. One clutching onto the other, frantically whipping her head around, confused. The other staring straight at me with a slightly horrified expression.

"Alli, Alli, what's happening?" the confused girl asked. She was slightly shorter than Eli, auburn hair that curled into perfect little ringlets. Her pale skin contrasted with her bright blue eyes which were wide with astonishment. Her lips were open and a luscious red color. She seemed to be thinking intently about something, almost like she was trying to decipher everything around her. She was beautiful.

The other girl, Alli, was almost her opposite in looks. She had straight black hair, and her skin was much darker. She was probably around the same height as the girl, if not shorter, except that she had chosen to wear incredibly high heels. Her chocolaty brown eyes where accented heavily with makeup and she'd covered her lips in a pale pink color. A very pretty girl indeed, but not Eli's type.

Alli seemed to snap out of her trance, and I realized she'd been staring for almost a minute now.

"Clare, it's fine." She soothed, she turned back to me again. "I am so, so sorry. I got distracted and didn't look where I was leading her." She explained.

Wait – did she just say, leading her? What is that supposed to mean? But I studied the girl, Clare, and suddenly it all made sense. The confusion, the way she never focused on one thing, Clare was blind.

•••••

Still as lost as ever, I could only assume that Alli had stopped paying attention to where she was going – probably distracted by a guy – and caused me to run into an innocent, not-so-cheerful bystander.

There was a pause after Alli explained, and I knew that he was slowly figuring it out. I knew I better speak before he decided I was a freak to avoid at all costs.

"Sorry about that," I said, "My friend Alli here gets distracted easily. I'm Clare." I stuck out my hand towards the general direction of his voice. I felt his hand take mine, and he shook it. He had a firm grip, the kind I preferred.

"Uh, Eli. Eli Goldsworthy" he replied. His voice was deep, but not terribly so, and slightly gruff. I liked it, I really liked it.

"It was nice meeting you, Eli," Alli interjected, "But we have to get going. I need to drop Clare off at her class before I go to mine."

"What class do you have, Clare?" He asked.

"English." I responded automatically, "Why?"

He chuckled. God that was sexy. "Me too, I'll walk you to class."

I was going to ask if he was sure, but Alli squealed and practically shoved me towards him, yelling a quick "Bye Clare!" as she ran off down the hallway.

What an earth had she gotten me into this time?

•••••

**End.**

**Oh come on, you know you want to review =]**


	2. To Class?

**Chapter two! Can't believe I actually wrote another. Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviewers make my day.**

**Happy Reading!**

•••••

What an earth had I gotten myself into?

I stared down at the girl in my arms for a second, wishing I could focus on how lucky I was. I mean, come on, first day and I get Clare. Somehow, my mood had changed dramatically. But all I could think about was where the hell is our English class? I knew just as much about this school as I did about the secret passages in the White House. I inwardly cursed myself for throwing away that map that I'd received earlier. Me and my big m— my thoughts were interrupted by Clare's clearing of her throat.

"Er, Eli?" She questioned, those gorgeous blue eyes looking up in my direction, "You don't have to hold me quite so tightly."

I immediately let go. "Oh. A-ah sorry." I stuttered back.

Fuck, why must I be such a moron at such times of importance?

She grinned up at me in response. "Eli, it's fine." She giggled, "So which way are we headed?"

"Let me just grab my bag." I quickly replied, and bent down to reach for it. What to do, what to do. I racked my brain for an answer, any answer. I knew no one here, I didn't even know what the school layout was. Here I am, trying to find a classroom for both the girl of my dreams and myself, clueless.

Might as well wing it.

I straightened back up, bag in tow, and turned back towards Clare. All of a sudden I was powerless again. How does one lead another person?

Clare giggled, somehow understanding my predicament. "Just take my arm silly! We better hurry or we'll be late."

I murmured something unintelligent in response, and grabbed her elbow. Happy to touch her again, I was altogether shocked when she casually moved my hand down her arm until we were holding hands. I turned to her, about to question her actions, but she was grinning, and I decided to just accept and move on.

Yeah, that's right guys, suck it up. The freak new kid is holding hands with Clare. Now you can feel free to stare, and don't worry about being jealous, it's inevitable.

•••••

I couldn't believe my luck. Here was me, Clare, on my very first day of high school, walking to class, hand-in-hand with a boy! Eli Goldsworthy to be exact. Oh man I was on top of the world.

Eli and I were silent for a bit as we walked through the hallway, but I didn't mind. I liked to listen to everything that was going on around me. Bits of conversation reached my ears. Friends were welcoming each other back for another school year, asking about their summers, commenting on changes in their appearances. Others were lost, asking for directions to a new classroom, or their locker, which they pleaded for help opening. I heard giggles, screams, running, slamming lockers, and behind it all whispers.

I had known what to expect. I wasn't an idiot, I realized that being blind would be different, and would draw attention to myself. I concentrated on the gasps I heard, always followed by a stream of rushed whispers to a neighbor. Shock, surprise, confusion, fascination, and, unfortunately, distaste. I drew in a sharp breath as I heard the first person in many to actually be averse to me, a blind girl.

It was my turn to be shocked.

Throughout my life, the people I had met had always been accepting of everything about me. They tended to avoid the things I couldn't do, and concentrate only on all that I was capable. The topic of my blindness only ever came up in a medical, or otherwise serious situation. I learned to ignore my sightlessness as much as I could, hoping to teach others to do the same. Never before had I been outright mocked for something out of my control.

It hurt. It hurt more than you could ever imagine, more than I could ever imagine. To be ridiculed for something, something that is not my fault, something that I cannot change, something that I myself have always hated – I thought I would break down right then and there.

"Uh, Clare?" Eli's nervous voice reached me through my thoughts. If he was about to tell me that he was embarrassed to be seen holding my hand, I knew I would loose it. "I – I don't really know how to put this, but I have absolutely no clue where we are going. I sort of thought that if we started walking I'd somehow find the classroom. Kind of didn't want to let the chance to – uh – walk you to class, pass?"

His voice went up with at the end of the sentence, almost like he was asking a question. I let out an audible sigh of relief, which he must have mistaken for annoyance, as he immediately began to apologize.

"Eli!" I cut in, "It's absolutely fine. I don't mind, think it's kind of sweet actually."

•••••

She'd been quiet as we walked and I'd been secretly studying her as we strolled along. I felt guilty for staring without her knowledge, but I honestly couldn't help it. Clare was absolutely awful at hiding emotions from her expression, probably because she'd never seen it herself. It was fascinating to see her expression switch from one emotion to another as quickly as her thoughts progressed. She'd managed to entertain me for a full 5 minutes before her features turned grave. My mind immediately begin to race – What could have gone wrong?

I searched my head for a solution, something to cheer her up. I wanted to see her smile again. I decided to risk complete humiliation and distracted her.

"Uh, Clare?" I began, and watched as she turned immediately to me, "I – I don't really know how to put this, but I have absolutely no clue where we are going. I sort of thought that if we started walking I'd somehow find the classroom. Kind of didn't want to let the chance to – uh – walk you to class, pass?"

I felt like running away the second I finished, that could not have gone worse. I sounded like an utter moron. Then she sighed, oh great, she's annoyed at me now, with good reason.

"I'm so, so sorry, Clare. I don't know what I was thinking." I began, but she interrupted, assuring me that it was alright, and that it was sweet of me. I blushed a deep scarlet when she said that. I mean, I'm sure I was flushing before, but this is extreme. For a second, I was glad she couldn't see me.

"So, uh, how should we find this place?" I lamely asked.

She grinned mischievously at me. "Why go now?" She asked, "We're already late, let's ditch."

I gaped at her, taken aback. This girl was incredible.

•••••

**The End.**

**As Michael Buckley would say; Rate it, Even if you Hate it! ;)**


	3. Element

**No excuse for my incredibly late update, only apologies. So, so sorry, hope you forgive me.**

**Happy reading!**

•••••

If there was one thing I could do, it was listen.

I wasn't sure what had happened to Eli, but he seemed to be on some sort of adrenaline rush. Words were pouring from his mouth, coated with excitement. I laughed as he marveled at our escape.

We'd managed to work together; he was the eyes, I was the ears. It only took a couple of minutes for us to break out of the doors. He'd immediately yanked me to the right and we walked in what I believed was the general direction of the parking lot.

* * *

This was the way it was supposed to be. I smiled to myself. Everything was just like the books I had read about high schools. Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Boy can drive. Girl is giddy with enthusiasm. Boy and girl ditch class and go. Anywhere. Maybe they should have classified them as realistic fiction. I may not have experienced these feelings before, but they sure felt as real as ever. I felt – I searched for the word. Something to possibly describe everything that was bubbling inside me. Liberated. Damn, did it feel good.

Eli's ranting was coming to a close, and I heard him ask me where I'd like to go.

"What street are we on?" I inquired.

"Uh, Elm street." I heard him reply.

I grinned; we were close. "Turn onto Chestnut, it'll be on your right. Take the next three lights after that and turn left. Find a parking space anywhere along that road." I instructed.

"Am I allowed to know where we are headed?" he asked.

"And spoil the surprise?" I teased, "Don't think so!"

He groaned, but I heard him flick on his turn signal. I allowed myself a small smirk.

•••••

I noticed Clare smirking as I followed her directions, and I was dying to know where I was about to be. But I stayed quiet and let her have her fun.

I had no idea what she thought of me, but I couldn't be happier. Only I had no idea what I should be doing. Most girls would take one look at me and swoon. With Clare, I had to work to even get her to notice my existence, and for some reason, I wanted to. She baffled me, always reacting in an unexpected way.

I turned onto the last street and realized I had no idea where we were.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're here." I told her.

"Is there a building on the left with a bright red door and dark blue windows?"

I looked down the road and sure enough, there it was. "Yes." I replied, curious as to how she knew how to describe it.

"Take me there."

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what I had expected to find inside the building, but it certainly was not this. I gazed in awe at the sight in front of me, still unsure what I thought of it all. The building stretched on for at least one hundred feet and every single inch of wall was covered with records; there must have been thousands of them. I looked up towards the ceiling, only to discover that it, too, was covered. They ranged from old, scratched up, vintage classics to new, pristine, modern disks. Certain ones had signatures scribbled around the edges, and I could pick out some pretty note-worthy names. Every twenty feet or so, a giant speaker was nestled in between the records hanging from the ceiling, thirty feet above our heads. Down at the other end of the giant warehouse, a huge stage spanned the length of the entire back wall. A guitar was propped up against the wall; next to a complete drum set. I assumed that they were setting up for a show.

I couldn't help but chuckle when the idea that an angel had finally come down and brought me to heaven crossed my mind. I shook my head in disbelief, and was about to ask where we were when a well-concealed door opened and a grown man stepped into view.

"Clare Bear!" He exclaimed, "How you doing, kid?"

She grinned in response. "Hey Tony." She replied, "I'm great. This is my friend, Eli."

He lumbered over and picked her up, spinning her around. "Boy, have you grown." He said, setting her down. He then turned towards me, and stuck out his right hand. "Nice to meet you, Eli."

I shook his hand. "Same to you, sir."

He chortled. "Please, call me Tony, everyone does."

"Is Adam here?" Clare asked.

"You know me too well, Clare. Yeah, he's out back. He's going to kill me for not letting him start school with everyone else, but tonight's a big night. Speaking of which, why aren't you in school, I thought you were going to Degrassi now."

"Long story." She mumbled. He gave her a stern look.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

Clare put on a very convincing grin. "Of course not, Tony. You know me. It's fine. Could you go get him?"

Tony grinned. "For you, of course." He headed back out the same door and disappeared.

She finally turned to me. "So what do you think?"

"Err, where are we?"

She cleared her throat dramatically and threw her arms out. "Welcome to Element! Your very own local abandoned warehouse converted into performing center! A great place to listen to bands, local or famous, hang with some amazing people, and get down on the dance floor!" She exclaimed.

I smirked; she was adorable. "And that Tony guy?" I ventured.

"The owner. I've known him for ages. I come here all the time, he lets me in for free." She giggled. "Don't spread that last one around."

Just as I was about to question her further, the same door clattered open and a boy bolted out of it, headed straight for Clare.

"Adam?" She questioned, only to be answered with a bone-crushing hug.

"Clare Diana Edwards! Where have you been?" He cried, hugging her again.

I narrowed my eyes, looking him up and down. He was lanky, but not too tall, somewhere in between Clare and my heights. He'd donned a blue and grey plaid shirt, a pair of baggy washed out jeans, and a dark grey beanie.

I almost felt sorry for the kid, because Elijah Goldsworthy does not like competition.

•••••

**Reviews make the world a better place!**

**I promise to update sooner next time!**


	4. Adam

**Hello my fabulous readers!**

**So I decided to try a little bit of Adam's point of view. Tell me what you think. I may fail at doing his 'inner voice' so if you think I do, I won't continue. **

**Please Review! It helps. I makes me happy. It speeds up the creative ideas and typing. :)**

•••••

I hated when my dad did this to me. I mean, was it even legal? No parent should be allowed to force their kid to miss their first day of high school so that they can help them set up for a concert. Now I was stuck here, unloading a gazillion boxes of soda while everyone else got to know where all their classes were and meet up with their old friends. Even Drew had managed to get out of it; by convincing Dad that the first day was vital for his chances of making the football team. I swear, that kid could get away with anything. It wasn't fair.

I was really looking forward to today too! Clare was finally starting a normal school, and I'd wanted to be the first to show her around. But when I'd tried to use that to sway my dad's decision, he'd reminded me that I'd see her the next day anyway. Apparently football came before Clare in my dad's mind. Parents, would they ever learn?

I grunted as I unloaded a particularly heavy box of soda off of the truck. "What did they put in here?" I muttered. "Rocks?"

My dad smirked in my direction. "I'll be right back, son. I've just got to see if the electrician has arrived."

I glanced up at him as he walked over to the door that led into the main room of the warehouse. I thought I heard him yell something, but I assumed he was just talking to the electrician.

I sighed and lowered the box to the ground, careful not tip it over. I had ripped it open and was in the middle of unloading the sodas onto the storage shelves when my dad burst back into the room.

"You better get out there, Adam. There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" I inquired, as I continued to empty the contents of the box.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

I sighed. I hated guessing games. "Let me just put away these last couple cans."

"Well hurry," he replied, "you'll be pretty excited to see her.

I shook my head wondering who an earth he could be referring to. I quickly placed the final cans on the shelf and ran out the door, anxious to see who it was.

Clare. My mood instantly brightened at the sight of her. It had been way too long since I'd last seen her. She stood there, looking as perfect as ever.

I watched for a second as she turned towards me, obviously startled by the noise of the slamming door. "Adam?" she asked. I smiled and started towards her. I quickly closed the distance between us, and circled my arms around her to pull her into a tight hug.

"Clare Diana Edwards!" I exclaimed, "Where have you been?" I hugged once more, ecstatic that she was here.

She giggled. "Adam! I've missed you so much!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I knew when I didn't receive one of your gigantic hugs this morning that your dad must have been keeping you hostage here. I managed to convince Eli, here, to tag along."

I suddenly realized that someone else was in the room. I turned my head to see a dark-haired, green-eyed boy giving me a death glare.

I suppose I could have chosen to question his actions, and choice of clothing, but I decided be polite, for Clare's sake.

"Uh, Hey man." I muttered, flashing a smile in his direction.

"Nice to meet you." He replied, sticking out his right hand. I hastily shook it, wincing, as his grip was a bit tighter than it should have been.

A silence filled the room, so I awkwardly cleared my throat and asked, "So, uh, how do you two know each other?"

•••••

Adam must not have noticed Eli when he first came in, because tensed when I mentioned his name. I heard them greet each other, but then an incredibly awkward silence filled the room. I was positively dying to see what was going on.

"So, uh, how do you two know each other?" Adam inquired.

I couldn't help but giggle in response. "We actually just met about an hour ago." I mumbled.

"What?" Adam cried, concern dripping from his voice, "Should I be worried, Clare?" Gosh, he sounded exactly like his father. I smirked, Tony had said the exact same thing.

"Probably not." I shrugged, "You're not a serial killer, Eli, are you?"

Before Eli could even come up with a reply, Adam burst out into one of his many rants.

"Clare! What has gotten into you? I miss one day of school, and you go off and meet some random stranger who convinces you to ditch school? You barely even know this guy! Do you even realize how much trouble you're going to be in? What will your mother say? She's going to freak out! She'll never let you back to school again! How did you even get here? Why an earth would you –"

I quickly cut him off. "Adam! Shut up a moment, will you? It was my idea to ditch school, and believe me; I had my reasons. Eli's driving skills are immaculate, and I'll deal with my mother later." I paused, to take a breath. He began to say something else but I silenced him. "That's all you need to know."

The room grew quiet once more, and all of a sudden I heard a chuckle coming from Eli's direction. It quickly grew into full on laughter, and I asked him what an earth was so funny.

"W-w-what have I g-g-gotten my-myself into?" He stammered, trying to catch his breath.

I heard Adam snort. "Clare. You've officially been pulled into her world. Good luck, man. You'll need it."

I rolled my eyes, and swatted his shoulder, still listening to Eli's gasps for air.

•••••

**Yes? No? Maybe-so?**

**Voice of Adam? Character of Adam? Eli's reaction? Clare's actions? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Alli

**Who's up for a little more Eclare?**

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**Hope all of you are enjoying the holidays, I'm sure a lot of you are pretty cold. Here's something that'll warm you up :)**

Longest one yet, so I hope you enjoy!

•••••

I sat in the front seat of Morty, attempting to comprehend everything that had just happened.

Adam had brought Clare and me into the back room where I'd helped him and Tony unloaded boxes of soda. Clare had gone to sit in her chair, and I quickly discovered how often she came there. Years ago, Tony had brought the chair back into the room for Clare to sit on, as she couldn't help with storage. That very same day, Clare carved a single word into the chair, as a way of summing up the day. Only, it was almost like a secret code, that only she could understand, as all of the words were written in Braille. At first, she'd needed Tony's help to sculpt each dot, but by now she was so accustomed to it that it had become independent work.

Today, she had chosen to engrave my name into the chair. I had watched in fascination as she carefully worked away at the wood. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I realized just how important this was to her. The fact that Clare had chosen to permanently include his name in something that was so significant in her life made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Something about that chair got to me. It was just so perfect for Clare. I doubt anyone else could have come up with such a unique way to record their memories.

Adam definitely knew what he was talking about when he warned me about Clare's own world. The way she lived her life was unlike anyone I'd ever met. I know I could never fully understand what it was like for her. But it wasn't just her lack of sight that defined her individuality. She was like her own oxymoron; so sure and yet so unsure of herself, convincing yet unconvincing of others, optimistic and pessimistic at the same time, easy to read but impossible to understand. She was always contradicting herself without realizing it. The entire process was almost amusing to watch.

The pair of them had a unique relationship. Although I was still wary of him, Adam seemed to treat Clare like a sister. He really just cared for her and wanted to make sure she was happy and safe.

For now, I suppose I would try to let my guard down around him.

•••••

I squealed in excitement as I walked in the front door of my house. We'd timed it perfectly, so that Eli would drop me off exactly when I was supposed to arrive home from school. I don't know how I'd managed to convince my mother to allow someone else to drive me home from school, where she'd presumed I was all day.

I'd had the most amazing day. I doubt I could tell you why I decided to show a perfect stranger my home away from home, but it was definitely the right choice. Adam and Eli were destined to be friends, and I was proud to say that fate had left it up to me to make it happen.

When we'd first entered the back room, Tony had told us he had to grab a couple last minute things for tonight and that Adam better behave himself. I'd immediately headed straight for my chair, and Adam to his boxes. I'd heard him begin the old routine of unpacking and sorting and then Eli's offer to help. It was one of those frequent occasions where everything starts out incredibly awkward and gradually the situation becomes more natural. The three of us hit it off, and I felt like I'd known Eli as long as Adam.

After many breaks, the pair finally finished unloading and stacking the sodas and I began to think about what word could possibly describe today. I didn't want to forget it, but so many new things happened that I couldn't come up with a word to sum everything up. I considered _school_ or _ditching_, or maybe even _novelty ideas_, but I kept coming back to _Eli._ In the end I decided that it really was the best fit. I mean, even if I didn't see him again, he'd definitely affected today.

I certainly hoped I saw him again.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

I heard her footsteps draw near as she spoke, "Oh Clare, sweetie, how was your first day?"

"Good," I lied, as I peeled of my jacket, "I'm so happy to finally be at a real school."

"That's wonderful." I felt her pull on the jacket, in an attempt to hang it up for me.

"I can do it myself, mom. I think I know where the hook is by now." I grumbled. She never let me do things by myself. It was as if she thought I was helpless. I absolutely hated it.

She paused, allowing me to yank it out of her grip and feel for the hook on the wall. I found it fairly quickly and draped the coat over it. She cleared her throat.

"So," She began, "I made some cookies for a snack. It's been a long time since I've had this much spare time. They're peanut butter chocolate chip! Your favorite!"

I smiled. "That's great. Thanks mom." I replied half-heartedly.

Just then, my phone started to blast my favorite song, Animal, by Neon Trees. I quickly whipped it out of my pocket and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Clare!" Alli's voice screeched down the phone. "Where the hell have you been? I've been frantically searching for you all day, and then I get a text from Adam, asking why I didn't come with you! What happened?"

"Err, hold on a sec, Alli." I glanced up at the general direction of my mom.

"Okay, okay!" She cried, "I'm leaving!"

"Sorry," I continued, "My mom was here. Look, I really don't know how it all happened. One second Eli was walking me to class, and suddenly I heard whispers about how I didn't belong there, and I should go back to wherever I came from. All I know, is I wanted to get the hell out of there. I suggested to Eli that we ditch, and I took him to Element. It was all a very spur-of-the-moment thought process."

She giggled. "Who are you, and what have you done with Clare? Whatever, I'm just glad you had fun. I'm still coming over before tonight, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, definitely. I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh, and Clare? Try not to get into anymore trouble in the meantime." She sarcastically replied.

•••••

Leave it to Clare to take her freedom one step further than anyone intended.

Personally, my day sucked. I'd planned to spend it with Clare, and possibly Adam, learning the secrets of Degrassi together. When that was no longer an option, I was left to my own ways of entertainment. Thank god for the Degrassi football team.

I'd had my eyes on the prize for a while now. Clare had introduced me to Adam a couple years ago, and it wasn't long until I met his brother, Drew. The very same day I did, I dragged Clare on a mandatory shopping spree.

I loved Clare, I really did. She was the greatest friend I could ever ask for and I knew I didn't deserve her. Still, I couldn't stop my selfish wish that she wasn't blind. It shouldn't matter, and I kept telling myself that it didn't, but the idea haunted me constantly in the back of my mind. She tried so hard, too. Whenever I took her shopping or dressed her up, she pretended to love it, to understand why it mattered, but anyone could see right through her little act.

She just didn't get it, because it didn't make a difference to her. Clare didn't understand that appearances really did make a difference to the way a person was perceived. Sometimes, I wished she were right. Getting dolled up was fun at times, but I hated how it was always a necessity. It was so stupid, that unwritten set of rules required for everyone, boy or girl. Don't tell me that it didn't make a difference to boys, because it did. They put just as much effort into that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look as we would. The entire population was forced to waste hours on their appearance alone. The entire concept was absurd, yet people stuck with it.

Still, I was being hypocritical, as I had spent the past two hours getting Clare and myself ready for the epic party tonight. Element held an annual start of school concert, one that Clare and I had attended since I first met her. Of course, she'd been going since she met the Torres family. Clare humored me every year and allowed me to pick out her outfit, style her hair, and apply as much makeup as I wished. Only, she didn't even need to. Clare looked gorgeous no matter what, I was so jealous of her perfect hair and flawless skin. She didn't realize how lucky she was and the makeup was like icing on top of the cake.

"So," Clare interrupted my thoughts, "How do I look?"

"Ravishing" I said, and she giggled. " No seriously! You're gorgeous, Clare. All the guys wont know what hit them."

I'd picked out an adorable deep blue dress that was covered with black polka dots. When matched with black tights, black flats, and a small blue bow, Clare pulled of a cute and sexy combination. I'd complimented it all with some shimmering pink eye shadow and some pink lip-gloss. She practically glowed, and I knew I'd done a good job.

For myself, I'd chosen a red mini dress with matching red pumps. I'd pulled my hair up into a loose bun and coated my eyes with a smoky grey colors and completed it all with a deep red lipstick. I must admit, after all my hard work, I didn't look half bad.

"I love the material of this dress" Clare smiled, running the fabric through her fingers. "Thanks for picking silk, you know it's my favorite."

"I'm glad you found a way to appreciate the outfit." I chuckled.

"Clare, Ali! Hurry Up! You don't want to be late!" Mrs. Edwards yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mother!" Clare shouted back. She turned towards me, "Do you know where my purse is?"

"Yeah, I got it, let's go! I want to help Drew set up!"

I rolled my eyes at her laughter and dragged her downstairs.

"Lets see what Eli has to say about you now." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and quickly yanked on her coat in an attempt to hide.

Oh yes, tonight was going to be interesting.

•••••

**Sorry for the lack of plot, hope you still liked it. **

**I think you all secretly love to review, and therefore you should.**

**:)**


End file.
